


We're On The Road.

by booksaremyreality



Series: Twins 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has adjusted to life without Stuart and he starts to feel the overwhelming weight of his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On The Road.

**Author's Note:**

> Less dramatic than it sounds

Stiles was almost out the door, creeping slowly across the carpet. 

"Hey are you going out?" Stuart called from the kitchen. Stiles winced and cursed under his breath, spinning on his heels to face Stuart who was munching on  _his_ cinammon brown sugar poptarts. 

"Yes." He ground out.

"Will Lydia be there?" Stuart asked casually, inspecting his nails. A laugh bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"No offense, but Lydia Martin will eat you alive and use your bones to make herself a fashionable belt." He snorted. 

"I think I can handle the little ginger." Stiles' hands tightened into fists at the mention of Lydia being called a 'little ginger'. 

"Lydia Martin is more than just looks, she's smart, incredibly, amazingly smart, so talented, and she has a fierce personality. She's not just a _little ginger,_ alright?" Blood had risen in Stiles' face and neck by the time he was done.

Stuart just smirked. "Clearly someone's not over his little crush yet." 

" _Clearly_ , you don't know a damn thing!" Stiles snapped, "I am well over my crush, and happily with Derek, that you very much. But Lydia, no scratch that,  _women_ are not just things to be objectified and played with. They are living breathing humans with their own thoughts, and ideas and minds and they deserve to be treated as such!" Stiles was breathing heavily by the end of his long speech. 

Stuart rolled his eyes and picked some dirt out of his nails. "Whatever, can you introduce us?" 

"Introduce yourself." Stiles grolwed and slammed the fron door with a bang. 

 

Derek was waiting in the car in the front of the house with a worried look on his face. He jerked slightly at the loud bang the car door made when Stiles slammed that too. 

"Is everything okay?" Derek's deep, gravelly voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yup, everything is a-ok, can we go now?" Stiles, fingers tapping impatiently on the thigh of his jeans. 

"I'm not leaving until you calm down. Yeah?" Derek took his shaking hands in his grip. Stiles took a few deep breaths then nodded. 

"Okay, I'm good now. I promise." 

"Good, let's go." Derek pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles' hand and drove off. 

 

When Stiles got home, Stuart was waiting there on the couch with a scrapbook in his hand. Without looking up he said, "Remember when we were kids? Inseperable. Wherever you went I followed like a lost puppy. You were always the one leading the adventure and getting us into trouble." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I distinctly remember me following you around." 

"Maybe that's how you remember it but everyone else knew I idolized you." Stiles remained quiet. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said finally after a few awkward minutes.

"No, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I guess I was being kind of a jerk. I just ... you know, I really think I like her and I don't want to fuck it up." 

Stiles bobbed his head emphatically. 

"You know what, Lydia and Allison are dragging me out shopping tomorrow. Why don't you tag along?" 

Stuart flashed him a brilliant smile. 

"Thank you, Stiles." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
